1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic light emitting device. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting device by using an inkjet method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display (FPD) is gaining more importance as the advancement of multimedia technology. To meet the demand for flat panel displays, various types of flat displays are being commercialized such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting device.
In particular, an organic light emitting device provides a fast response time, which is 1 ms or less, with low power consumption and self-luminosity. In addition, since visual performance is secured independently of a viewing angle, the organic light emitting device is well-suited as a video display medium regardless of the device size. Also, since the organic light emitting device can be manufactured at low temperature and an employed manufacturing process is simple making use of conventional semiconductor process technologies, much attention is now paid to the organic light emitting device as a next generation flat display device.
Conventionally, an organic light emitting device has been manufactured by forming an organic light emitting diode comprising a first electrode, an organic film layer, and a second electrode on a substrate; and encapsulating with an adhesive the substrate and a sealing substrate made of glass or metal.
A thin organic light emitting device, however, is not easily obtained in a conventional method because the sealing substrate is used.